gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Plot Quiz
The Gaia Plot Quiz was created on Gaia's 4th Anniversary. There were 51 Questions but they were not presented all at once, a group of 10 Questions rotated if the quiz page was refreshed or if the quiz was retaken. The quiz takers needed to get 10 Questions correct in order to earn the prize, which were the "4th Anniversary Roman Candles". One of the purposes of the quiz was to encourage Gaians to read the manga to find the answers. The Quiz is presented here with the questions arranged in the order of the storylines events. The NPC portion is at the end and the answers are highlighted in dark red. Questions for 2004 * G-Corp caused a zombie outbreak with the release of: :The G-Virus :An infected rat :Radioactive fumes :A peculiar smell * What did Gambino give Halloween partygoers to help them battle an outbreak of the G-Virus? :G-Vitamins :A pep talk :Shotguns :Crumpled Green Construction Paper * The superweapon that destroyed the Gambino Mansion (and the zombies within) on Halloween 2004 was called: :The Big Easy :Silent Flash :The Megasplosion :Nancy * Who went missing following the destruction of the Gambino Mansion in October 2004? :Gino Gambino :Lab Tech 123 :Cindy Donovinh :Johnny Gambino * After the explosion of the Gambino Mansion on Halloween of 2004, Johnny Gambino was :reunited with his son: :At the rebuilt Gambino Mansion :On the Tower of Gambino :Inside the belly of a whale :At the Durem Reclamation Facility * What ailment did Gino suffer after the Gambino Mansion's explosion in 2004? :Rickets :Amnesia :Sciatica :Irritable Bowel Syndrome Questions for 2005 Part 1 * The Von Helson sisters persuaded Johnny Gambino to leave their Gaian Anniversary party by: :Holding Gino Gambino hostage :Spiking his punch with laxatives :Playing "I Like To Move It" by Reel 2 Reel over and over again :Asking him politely * With his fortune regained, Gambino built a tower that was: :Made of a disgusting jelly-like material which eventually began to smell :So tall it cast a shadow into Durem :Shut down because it did not meet fire safety codes :Made entirely out of the melted-down belongings of his enemies * Johnny Gambino fell from the top of the Tower of Gambino when: :He was shot by a sniper :An earthquake caused the tower to topple :Gino pushed him :He leaned over the edge too far while attempting to spit on a passing seagull * Just before being shot, Johnny K. Gambino was allegedly called this by Gino: :"Father" :"Daddy" :"Stink Commander" :All of the above * After the destruction of the Tower of Gambino, where was Gino Gambino found alive? :Inside a trash can rolling down a hill :Isle de Gambino :Wandering the streets of Barton Town :Vegas, baby! * Gino Gambino was found on the beach by: :Sasha and Liam :Ian :An army of crabs :Sasha * Who cared for Gino after he was found following his fall from the Tower of Gambino? :Sasha and Liam :Ian and Rufus :Sasha and Ian :Johnny Gambino * Who was put in charge of the rebuilt G-Corp in 2005? :Labtech 123 :Labtech X :Labtech 13 :Labtech Rodney Questions for 2005 Part 2 * Jack became enraged at Santa when: :Santa stated that he would take over the operation of Halloween :Santa stole Jack's girlfriend :Santa stole Jack's pants :Santa publicly blamed the unfortunate events of the previous Halloween on Jack * After his death at the hands of Jack, Santa was brought back to life by: :The Ghost of Xmas Past :G-Corp :One child's innocent, wide-eyed belief in the magic of the holiday season :S-Corp * Santa isn't normally much of a fighter, but on one occasion he wore this, which allowed :him to do battle with Jack: :A top hat with a secret weapon built in :A robotic suit :Helm of the Vikings :Underwear * The fight between Jack and Santa was brought to an end by: :The G-Team :The Masque :Sasha :A mutual fondness for contemporary architecture * At The Masque's pre-New Year's press conference, he stated his intent to _________ at the Masquerade Ball: :Reveal his true identity :Get hyphy :Kiss Sasha :Kiss Moira * Ian gained entrance to the Masquerade by beating up: :Geebus :Gino Gambino :Rufus :A potted plant * Ian was arrested after authorities accused him of: :Comforting a layabout :Burning down the Gambino Mansion :Toppling the Tower of Gambino :Shooting Johnny Gambino * Ian was arrested soon after he crashed a party and screamed: :"No!" :"Sasha, you're terrible!" :"This salsa is terrible!" :"I lost my frog!" Questions for 2006 Part 1 * During the trial, it came to light that Ian's last name is: :Gambino :D'arensbourg :Curtis :Unknown * After being charged with arson and put on trial, the jury decided Ian was: :Innocent and cleared of all charges :Guilty and put on probation :Guilty and sent to jail for 50 years :Rather handsome and quite a charmer with the ladies * After leaving his trial, Ian was injured by: :A sniper's bullet :The hurtful words of a clown :A fight with Gino Gambino :A falling piano * The Sniper has attacked two people so far. These people are: :Johnny Gambino and Gino Gambino :Johnny Gambino and Labtech X :Labtech X and Gino Gambino :Johnny Gambino and Ian * When Ian was in the hospital, what gift did he give to Sasha? :A diamond seashell :A coral pendant :A gift certificate for an evening of fine dining at the Heartland Buffet :A lock of his hair * Gino challenged Ian to a duel over: :Gino's suspicion that Ian was responsible for the destruction of the Gambino Mansion :A contested ear of corn :Their competition to win Sasha's heart :Ian's unkind words about Johnny Gambino * Ian and Gino's duel was halted by: :Labtech X :Sasha :Cindy Donovinh :Johnny Gambino * After the massive explosion at the Barton Cliffs: :Gino Gambino was found dead :Labtech X fused with Gino :Gino separated into two entities: Gino and Johnny Gambino :Cindy Donovinh's helicopter crashed * The brain-sucking creatures that started the second zombie invasion of the Gambino Mansion were called: :Groblins :Grunnies :Zombunnies :Republicans Questions for 2006 Part 2 * In 2006, Johnny Gambino rebuilt his mansion (yet again) with profits from: :Zurg Energy Drink :Gambling :Eating bugs for nickels :None of the above * Gambino's 2006 Halloween party was sponsored by: :Red Bino :Gambino Outfitters :The Durem Reclamation Facility :Who cares?! IT'S A PAAAAAARTY * That snake Liam was courting three ladies at the Halloween Bash! They were: :Vanessa, Sasha and Moira :Sasha, Agatha and Moira :Moira, Ruby and Vanessa :Vanessa, Sasha and Ruby * When Gaians took a sip of the Zurg energy drink, they: :Passed out and were abducted by "Mother" :Mutated into a Zurg :Decided to throw the rest away :Became incredibly profane and angry * The mysterious celebrity who showed up on Gaia in 2006 was named: :Peter O'Foole :Gregory Heck :Chad Gitt :Ron Bruise * The Gaian who shared a romance with one of the Zurg was: :Brunosmad :Lanzer :Yuzi K :Ron Bruise * Which shape holds a particular interest for the Zurg? :Squares :Triangles :Tetrahedrons :Circles * Which number seems to have a special significance to the Zurg? :42 :19 :27 :351 * The Zurg have a tendency to abduct: :Horses :Squirrels :Beer :Cows * In 2006, Santa's mind was swapped with that of: :Zurg 02 :Jack :A cow :Johnny Gambino * When victims of a Zurg tractor beam come into contact with _________, they may encounter certain mind-altering side effects: :Power lines :Nitrogen :Babies :Lasers * Which Zurg took on the responsibility of giving out gifts in 2006? :Zurg 02 :Zurg 04 :Zurg 06 :Zurg 09 Questions for Who is * Johnny K. Gambino is: :The richest man on Gaia :Father of Gino Gambino :The first victim of the Sniper :All of the above * Who is Johnny K. Gambino? :Singer of the hit song "Hand Me That Broom (So That I May Sweep Up My Broken Heart)" :A prominent and ruthless Gaian businessman :A walrus that just happens to have a name :The friendly old fellow in charge of the Fishing Hole * Who is Gino Gambino? :Founder and president of the Clever Names Club :The father of Johnny K. Gambino :The brother of Johnny K. Gambino :None of the above * Who is Ian? :Rufus' friend and the former proprietor of Barton Boutique :Johnny K. Gambino's malfunctioning robotic butler :The Gaian fashion designer famous for designing those fantastically trendy starter clothes :A Gaian businessman famous for beating Gino Gambino in a milk chugging contest * Who is Sasha? :A wise and ancient ghost fish that is rumored to live in Bass'ken Lake :Santa's alter ego :Rina's imaginary friend :The shopkeeper at Gambino Outfitters * Who is Liam? :Noel's brother :The rancher whose cows were abducted by the Zurg :The Aekean womanizer who runs Crate & Apparel :Sasha's brother * Bucho is: :A famous Gaian bullfighter :Johnny Gambino's oldest son :Head of security at G-Corp :A concept first proposed by Michel Foucault in his 1961 theoretical treatise Madness and Civilization * Jack's most apparent physical feature is: :One arm that is much stronger than the other :His neatly-trimmed beard :His tiny elf body :His pumpkin head Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Anniversary_Ball Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide